In a vehicle such as an automobile, an instrument panel is installed in the front part inside a vehicle cabin. In a portion of the instrument panel on a passenger seat side, a passenger seat airbag device is installed as a safety device for protecting a passenger in the passenger seat in an emergency.
The airbag device (vehicle airbag device) generally includes an airbag module that houses a bag-like airbag body, an airbag lid member that includes a lid part serving as an opening from which the airbag body inflates, and a reinforcing member that attaches the airbag module to the airbag lid member. The instrument panel is often used as the airbag lid member.
In addition, the reinforcing member includes at least an attachment flange part and a module accommodation part. The attachment flange part includes a welding part that is fixable to a back surface of the airbag lid member by welding. The module accommodation part is capable of accommodating an upper portion of the airbag module (see, JP 2014-844 A, for example).
The upper portion of the airbag module is accommodated in the module accommodation part of the reinforcing member, and a side portion of the airbag module is fixed to the back surface of the airbag lid member.